Slovenian 10 stotin coin
Slovenia |value= 0.10 tolar |years= 1992–2006 |mass= 0.55 g |diameter= 16 mm |thickness= 1.3 mm |composition= aluminum |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= State title, value, year |reverse= ( ), value }} The 10 stotin coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Slovenia. It was issued in a single type by the Bank of Slovenia, Slovenia's central bank, and struck under contract at the Kremnica Mint in Slovakia. The piece was manufactured in circulation quantities from 1992 to 1993, and exclusively for mint and proof sets from 1994 to 2006. First released into circulation on April 29, 1993, the 10 stotin piece initially carried a legal tender face value of 0.10 Slovenian tolar. However, with Slovenia's adoption of the euro on January 1, 2007, the piece was demonetized on January 15 of the same year. Due to the coin’s low purchasing power, however, its use had largely declined before then. Examples were exchangeable for euros at the Bank of Slovenia as late as December 31, 2016. The coin is composed of an alloy of 98 percent aluminum and 2 percent magnesium and measures 0.55 grams in mass, 16 millimeters in diameter, and 1.3 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. The piece was designed by Slovenian artists Miljenko Licul (1946–2009) and Zvone Kosovelj (1954–) and sculpted by Janez Boljka (1931–2013). A large incuse "10" representing the coin's face value is displayed inside a raised in the center of the obverse. Inscribed clockwise along the rim to the left is the name of the Republic of Slovenia, "REPUBLIKA SLOVENIJA". Written in the same direction at the periphery to the right is the text "DESET STOTINTOV", Slovene for "ten stotintov" or "ten stotins". The two words in this inscription are separated from one another by the date of minting, which is displayed horizontally in small print next to the "10". An illustration of an ( ), a species of aquatic native to Slovenia, is displayed in the middle of the reverse. "PROTEUS ANGUINUS", the olm’s , is printed below, extending counterclockwise from the lower rim to the center right boundary. In addition, a numeral "10" identifying the coin's face value is written horizontally at the top of the piece, above the illustration of the olm. Zlatko Viščević's Coins and Banknotes of Yugoslavia, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro and Macedonia and the Standard Catalog of World Coins provide similar, but different mintage figures for the 10 stotin coin. Viščević's work reports a total mintage of 5,025,200 pieces, including 4,970,000 business strikes; 45,000 Brilliant Uncirculated coins; and 10,200 proofsIn the 2011 edition of Coins and Banknotes of Yugoslavia, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro and Macedonia, mintages of the 10 stotin coin are first presented on pages 3–4. However, some of the mintages included here are lower than the set mintages indicated on pages 68–70, which more closely match the figures provided in the Standard Catalog of World Coins. For this reason, the total number of set coins is computed from the higher values given later in the publication rather than the earlier figures.. The Standard Catalog of World Coins provides a larger total of 5,061,200 examples, which includes 5,000,000 business strikes; 48,000 Brilliant Uncirculated pieces; and 13,200 proofs. Both catalogs indicate all of the Brilliant Uncirculated and proof coins were sold in sets by the Bank of Slovenia. Notes References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – *Colnect – *Numista – *Viščević, Zlatko (2011). Coins and Banknotes of Yugoslavia, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Serbia, Montenegro and Macedonia (2nd ed.). Numizmatičko društvo Castua. ISBN 9789535689003 * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of Slovenia Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Slovene inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Slovenian tolar